The invention relates to a telescopic beam, particularly for inclined hoisting units and having actuating means, consisting of cable lines, and locking means for securing the first and second telescopic members in the extended position. The actuating means include a block and tackle arrangement having a cable which passes several times around rollers at the adjacent ends of two telescopic members guided one on the other. Telescopic beams, particularly those for inclined hoisting units, are used over fairly great vertical distances in mining for the purpose of conveying the material to the place where it is to be used. As a rule, they are not used for transporting people. One or more motorized winches actuate the cables, with the aid of which the various operations are controlled.
A telescopic beam, particularly for inclined hoisting units and developed by the present Applicant, is known, wherein the conveyor slide at the end of the conveyor beam can be moved into an angled position (DE-OS 27 08 796.3). In this system, however, it is not the last telescopic member that is brought into an angled position, but the conveyor carriage itself.
A telescopic beam, particularly for inclined hoisting units and developed by the present Applicant includes the means for actuating locking elements arranged between the first and second telescopic members can be actuated from a fixed point by way of swivellable elements, which in turn actuate the locking cams or the like, these swivellable elements serving to guide one or more cables which can be reduced in length. (see DE-OS 0030 01 410)
The swivellable elements with their associated locking elements can be co-ordinated with the second and following telescopic members and throughout as far as the penultimate telescopic member.
These known forms of construction have proved reliable in principle, but during the course of rationalization and in efforts to simplify and reduce the cost of the operating equipment, the tendency has been to render the inclined hoisting unit itself as light as possible and to carry out the greatest possible number of operations by means of one cable, so that work is made easier for the operator who, hitherto, has often been called upon to operate several winches in unison.